


do you want to take over?

by 1roomdisco



Series: BABY EODI. [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Spanking, soft af wow, sungjin is teaching his baby a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “You didn’t think you could have worded it nicely to Jae, Wonpillie?”





	do you want to take over?

**Author's Note:**

> * i'm tryna get my sungpil groove back
> 
> * [the buzzfeed sims making video is haunting me](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/182085339944/yall-really-didnt-me-eventho-wonpil-really-out)
> 
> * it fuckED ME UP BIG TIME OKAy
> 
> * big cute brat energy from wonpil ya feel?
> 
> * i know sungpil tag is kinda dead the hit counter keeps increasing in my old sungpil fics yeeeeeeeT not with the kudos and comments
> 
> * i guess sum ppl r cruel
> 
> * anw enjoy LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t think you could have worded it nicely to Jae, Wonpillie?”

Sungjin watches the way Wonpil’s expression shifts; one moment he’s giggling as he scrolls pass his private Instagram feed, bare ankles locked together as he curls up on his bed, hugging the extra pillow he stole from Sungjin’s—and after Sungjin’s question that he _might_ take personally, he glances at Sungjin coming out of the shower with a petulant look in his eyes. Their shared hotel room is void of switched on lights. There’s only an overhead lamp casting ethereal yellow light on Wonpil, and Sungjin is _fond_ , he almost relents, but he’s steeled himself.

Wonpil juts out his bottom lip. If Sungjin didn’t raise an eyebrow at him he would have scoffed, turned his back on him and ignored him completely, but Sungjin knows Wonpil _knows_ that he’s in the wrong here, so Wonpil mumbles, “Jae-hyung didn’t get your eyes right. It took him too long to figure it out.”

“Yeah, well. The cute mistakes will be a great content for Buzzfeed, Wonpillie,” Sungjin says, sitting down on his bed and not taking his eyes off Wonpil putting away his phone on the dresser, head lowered, small hands clasped together. Sure they had a good laugh, even the staffs loved such banter, but Sungjin isn’t having none of it.

“You should know how it works.” His tone doesn’t leave any room for protest as he spreads his legs, patting his thighs, “Come get on my lap, Wonpillie. Hyung is not going to tell you twice.”

Wonpil is wearing a pair of loose cotton shorts that ride up high on his skinny thighs. His sleeping t-shirt is actually one of Sungjin’s; a frayed Coldplay merch from a long time ago. The black materials are a good contrast to Wonpil’s dyed blonde hair, and Sungjin tuts at Wonpil protesting when he pulls the shorts off him. His cute, pink cock is soft, and Wonpil hides behind his long fringe as he gets on the position that is usually carried out because he’s being a brat. Not often, and Sungjin is not a fan of giving punishments, but he really thought Wonpil should have just let Jaehyung created his Sims avatar without his interrupting commentaries. That wasn’t so nice.

Wonpil is lying across Sungjin’s spread thighs, clad in his usual pinstriped pajama pants. Wonpil’s upper body is a warm little thing, the curve of his pert, white ass and the back of his knees and small calves are making Sungjin’s mouth waters. But this isn’t about what he wants, not yet.

“Think you deserve five, Wonpillie? Tell hyung.” Sungjin asks, caressing the hem of Wonpil’s black t-shirt, palming Wonpil’s spine.

“Yes, hyung,” Wonpil lets out a shuddery breath when Sungjin’s thumb ghosts over the rim of his ass, “I’m sorry.”

“Should have said so to Jae. Apologized to him.” Sungjin clicks his tongue to further show his slight disappointment to his boyfriend. “But it’s already too late. Now count from one.”

Wonpil bruises easily. He’s getting half-hard by the time Sungjin is finished with him, and where Sungjin had landed his palm is blooming red.

“Are you crying?” Sungjin asks, softly, pulling Wonpil by his wrists, maneuvering him so he’s sitting on his lap, facing him. Wonpil’s quivering legs are on the either side of Sungjin’s waist, but Wonpil struggles with all of his power to be released. Sungjin lets him, and Wonpil is sobbing quietly to the crook of his neck as he wraps his thin arms around his shoulders.

Sungjin is hugging his boyfriend back, just as tight, cradling and stroking Wonpil’s head, caressing Wonpil’s back and murmuring soothing reminder that even if _That was so so nice of you trying to get my Sims’ eyes right, hyung knows you love hyung’s eyes very much, Wonpillie, still you shouldn’t interrupt Jae like that, yeah? Hyung can laugh at his deformed Sims, it’s fine._

“I’m so sorry,” Wonpil whines, wetting Sungjin’s skin with his tears and snots. “Sungjin-hyung please, please stop being mad at me. _Please_.” He cries again, a little bit louder, and Sungjin shushes him, whispering promises that he’s not mad at all he just wants Wonpil to understand.

“Hey, hey.” Sungjin uses the hem of Wonpil’s sleeping t-shirt to wipe the tears and snot off his cute face. He hates making and seeing the downturned of Wonpil’s lips like this. He brushes Wonpil’s long fringe out of his eyes and forehead, kissing his cheek and hugging him again.

Wonpil rests the side of his face on Sungjin’s shoulder, and they stay cuddled like that for a while until Wonpil’s heartbeats are slowing down.

Wonpil whines when Sungjin detaches him and pushes him to the bed with an ‘oof!’. Sungjin laughs as he puts on Wonpil’s loose cotton shorts for him, pressing a quick kiss to his left knee.

“What?” Sungjin grins at Wonpil glaring but blushing at him. He hops off his bed to get on Wonpil’s. He gets under the duvet and flings one pillow at Wonpil; it lands on Wonpil’s chest.

“I’m tired,” he says in lieu of explaining why he’s not touching Wonpil at all.

Wonpil huffs, puffing his cheeks. He grabs the pillows and slides into the bed with Sungjin, knocking their knees together because it’s a single bed, not meant for two grown men albeit with notable size difference. He buries his face on Sungjin’s chest, throws an arm around Sungjin’s torso and closes his eyes. The tip of his ear is red. Sungjin pulls him close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
